Keep You With Me
by PenguinsAreFancy
Summary: "Just when I think I've reached the end of this never-ending abyss we call love, I plummet deeper, and I've never felt better. Which is all the more reason it breaks my heart to do what I have to do tomorrow morning." Sequel to "Nothing In Common".
1. Ring

**Hey! So you know how I said I wasn't writing two stories at once? I changed my mind. I'm too excited about what's floating around in my head. It's not much, but it'll lead to something. Well, here's the first part. Tell me if you like it. I've never written from the first person point of view before so this is new to me. I'm also new to the concept of lovey dovey mushy sad stuff. Tell me if you don't like it and I'll take it down.**

I was fifteen. Young. Naive. I didn't know what love was. And I was positive I was in love with Ally Dawson. She was my partner, best friend, and the best thing that'd ever happened to me. I did love her, I really did. But that's just an elementary school crush compared to what I feel now. We've been together for almost two years and just when I think it can't get any better, it does. She turns up to where ever I'm meeting her with those big brown eyes and her big, beautiful smile, holding out her petite arms for a hug. I got it bad. I'm falling hard and there's no getting back up. Just when I think I've reached the end of this never-ending abyss we call love, I plummet deeper, and I've never felt better. Which is all the more reason it breaks my heart to do what I have to do tomorrow morning.

…

"Ally?" His smooth voice tickled my eardrums as he spoke my name. Austin. My Austin.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, scuddling towards him. I hadn't talked to him in like, 10 hours. Seen him in 15. I slowed my pace when I looked at his face. Really looked. Something was troubling him, and I didn't have any idea what it could be. "Austin, what's wrong?" I ask, laying my hand on his forearm soothingly. He put on a fake smile and took my hands. Pfft, he thought he could pull the wool over my eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" Alluding my questions.

"Something the matter, babe?"

"I just need to talk to you." He follows me up to our private practice room and I lock the door. Obviously this was important and I didn't want Trish or Dez barging in. He wouldn't look at me. He just fingered his dog tag necklace, staring at it. I never knew why he always wore that thing. It was blank. Wait, was it? Do I see writing on it?

"Ally?" He looked up, finally. He was hurting, I could see it.

"Austin, what's wrong?" I gasped at the idea my brain produced. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"No. I want you to have this." He took off his necklace and put it over my head. I saw the writing. Engraved in the metal were two calligraphic A's. A+A. On the back was my very favorite sequence of numbers. The date of Austin's famous "airplane gig." That's what people call it. I did NOT know it was going on TV. I hid behind hoodies and my hair for WEEKS.

"Aw, is this what you brought me up here for?"

"Not exactly... I have something else for you." More gifts? Goodness. I couldn't help but notice Austin wasn't his usual bombastic self. This worried me. He wasn't Austin. He pulled out a little black box.

"Au-au-austin..." my voice trailed off, already broken.

"Ally..."

"Oh, Austin, I-i can't! I'm only seventeen!"

"What?"

"I can't get married now, I- "

"No, no, Ally." He chuckled. The first smile I'd seen from him all day. "It's not that. Not exactly." He opened the little box and revealed a beautiful ring. It was simple, with no huge 25 karat diamond or anything. It was just a band. The words "Forever Yours" were engraved around the circumference of the ring. Little diamonds filled in the space between each letter.

"What's this?"

"It's a promise ring. I want you to wear it and promise me you'll always love me."

"I- OK. Of course, Austin." I extended my left hand and he slipped it around my ring finger. He smiled again at me. I saw just a little less gloom in his eyes.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered, pulling me into a hug. He held me there, very tightly. For a long time, we just stood there. Finally, we parted when the door handle began to jiggle ferociously. I opened the door to reveal Trish standing behind it.

"Why was the door locked?" She asked teasingly.

"We were just talking..." her teasing smile faded when she saw Austin's face.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing... I'll tell you about it later...what did you need?"

"Um, nevermind." Trish responded and walked back down the stairs. I don't blame her being confused. Austin was acting weird. Now he was just standing there with his hand behind his head. He started walking towards me now, placing his hand on my back.

"Come on."

…

So I didn't tell her what I needed to say. But my heart is broken all the same. Could you look the woman you love in the eyes and tell her something like that? Besides, Trish killed the moment. Okay, it was mostly because I couldn't do it. But she'll have to find out one way or another.

"Austin, are you sure you're alright? You're not acting right." She asked again. This was becoming difficult.

"I'm fine, really." I lied again. I couldn't decide if I felt worse for lying so much or for the reason for my actions. The only person I'd talked to was Dez. You wouldn't think it, but Dez is a great listener. I wished he was here now. I needed some advice. Ally stood beside me, admiring the silver band around her finger, tracing the engraving with her finger. I couldn't bear it. I couldn't look at her. I couldn't let her see me like this. I couldn't lie anymore. I kissed her head and left the store. I didn't know where I was going. I was just going. Going away. I should really be with her. I should stay with her. I should give her the best day of her 17 years of life. I should spin her around like that day at the park. Our first real date as Austin&Ally. I wanted to, I really did. But I don't think I could give her that in the state I'm in. I decide to go home and sleep. Sleep all the troublesome thoughts away and face reality.

…

I showed off my new accessories to my best friend. She ooh'd and ahh'd and gawked over Austin's gifts to her heart's content. I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of my boyfriend's melancholy behavior. I had to know what was wrong. It was eating away at my insides and driving me crazy. I wanted to chew my hair til it was frayed. But I refrained, for the sake of not worrying anyone else. Suddenly, I realized Trish was gone, and I was standing in the middle of the store, holding my hand out into space. I ran my finger once more over the engraving on the silver. Forever Yours. Forever His. Forever Austin's.

**First chapter down! Like I said, new genre. I have a feeling this will be short. Don't be afraid to be honest in the reviews, if you hate it I understand. Just don't be mean or brutal or specifically point out all my flaws and crap. Please and thank-you (:**


	2. Second First Date

**Chapter two. Ideas for this story are flooding my brain. Must. Record. Anyway, here you go.**

Today, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna man up and tell her. She has to know one way or another. And that very special day I mentioned before? I'm gonna give her that. In fact, I'm on my way to pick her up right now. I saw an entire article in the tabloids about Ally's finger. More specifically, the piece of jewelry it sports. They say we're getting married. Do people seriously read this stuff? And lap it up eagerly and believe every word like I hear? Ridiculous. I'm at Ally's house now. I get out of the car to greet her, meeting her halfway at the steps of her porch. She's wearing the same short, flowery dress paired with a yellow cardigan that she wore on the date etched on the back of her necklace. How appropriate. I told her today would be special. I'm trying my best to act happy. I want to enjoy this as much as her. Besides, she's the kind of person that will beat herself to death worrying about someone else. One of the many things I love about her. I love everything from her short yet modest outfits to the way she says certain words that I can't describe. Words like "store" or "pants" or "off". I find it adorable. We get in my car and just drive around, singing along to the radio. "Not a Love Song" starts playing and we laugh. We always laugh at this song. How we thought it'd always be that way. I freaking turned myself orange. Orange. Stupid. First, we get something to eat. Corndogs. I remember her first corndog that I forced her to eat. The look on her face was priceless. That mental image will remain forever carved into my brain. She's hesitant to eat her deep fried sausage. Finally, I persuade her. She perfectly replicates the face from the first time. I don't tell her why I burst into laughter. We spend a couple hours at the park and then get back in the car.

"Oh my cheese! The fair's in town? Let's go, Austin!" She's ecstatic. I could think of better things to do than go and be harassed by the public, but I can't say no. We'll just have to ignore them. We stay at the fair for nearly four hours, and I won her a gigantic Jamaican reggae-banana. I don't know how they think of these prizes. We share a funnel cake and a lemonade so full of sugar that you could crunch it. I'm surprised her small frame doesn't explode with sugary energy. She keeps her cool. I suddenly realize how hungry I am and see that it's nearly seven. I take her to a little restaurant on the waterfront where we eat under an umbrella outside. The gentle breeze tousles her chocolaty hair and she looks absolutely beautiful. I really hope she doesn't ask about yesterday. I don't want to ruin the fun. We ate our meal and noticed how late it was. I decide it's a good idea to take her home soon. But she wants to walk the boardwalk. She intertwines her skinny fingers in mine, her hands cold. A group of turtles bobs in the water to Ally's amazement, and we discover a flock of geese.

"Look! Pickles II!" Ally exclaims, pointing to a goose and scaring the fudge out of it. "Oh-sorry Pickles II!" I can't help but laugh. I pick her up and spin her around like I did on our first date, threatening to toss her into the serene waters below. She fidgets and squirms furiously, squealing as though she really believes I'd do that to her. She giggles as a set her down and smiles up at me. By now, I've forgotten everything about my mood yesterday, and the news I'd have to share with her tomorrow. Yeah, I said I'd do it today. But that'd just ruin this perfect time we've had. She stands on the tips of her toes, wrapping her arms around my neck. I'm much taller now, and she hasn't grown any, but she still manages to kiss me just as easily as before. I help by lowering my head as much as a can without bending her backwards, holding my arms around her waist. This was the perfect ending to a perfect day, and I was disappointed at the realization that I should really take her home now.

**Well, there's the second chapter. I hope wrote this OK. I'm not good at romance like this. You are not going to believe what happened. I wrote the next chapter and it DELETED ITSELF. I am so freaking PEEVED. Sigh. BTW, OMG AUSTIN AND ALLY DANCE TOGETHER IN THE NEXT EP! NO ONE WILL UPLOAD IT :( Anyway, thanks for reading. See you laters!**


	3. Austin's Secret

**I ALREADY WROTE THIS CHAPTER AND IT DELETED ITSELF. TWICE. UGHHHHH. Well, maybe now I can rewrite it even better. So, this is the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry I waited this long, but it's only been too chapters! A little suspense never hurt anyone(: But anyway, here's chapter three.**

"Ma'am? Excuse me? Ma'am!"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry! Can I help you?"

"_No_, I just came over to say _hi_." The customer snapped, venom evident in his voice. That was uncalled for.

"I-I'm sorry." I checked the customer out and returned to my daydreams. I haven't been focused lately. I've been thinking about Austin and how amazing and kind and sweet and amazing and adorable and did I say amazing? Yesterday was one of the best days of my life and the fact that he didn't have to do it made it even better. It bothered me that he'd completely dismissed his mood the other day and didn't even tell me what was wrong. I'm probably just worrying too much. Then I had a thought; what if that's what yesterday was about? I saw him coming through the glass doors, that same troubled look painted on his face. I run to the door to greet him, exuding my best smile. It's ineffective.

"Hey!" I exclaim, inviting him in for a hug.

"Hey." He replies solemnly, accepting my hug.

"What's the matter?"

"I need to talk to you. Again. It's important." He states, his big orbs of brown ridden with hurt.

"I'm listening."

...

It's time. I have to tell her. No turning back now. My throat tightening up like this isn't helping the situation. Oh, man, I can't start crying. But I am. Why is this so hard? It's just three little words. (1) _Ally_. I say it all the time and enjoy doing so. Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally Ally. (2) _I'm_. A common contraction that I use daily without even thinking about it. It was the last one mainly. That terrible accursed verb.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Ally interrupts my thoughts, looking worried, confused, and curious all at the same time.

Sigh. "Ally, I've been keeping something from you and it's time to tell you now... It breaks my heart to tell you this and I wish I could change it, but I can't so-"

"Just tell meee!"

"Ally, I'm leaving."

...

My face fell. My stomach dropped. My heart shattered. He pulled me into a hug and held me there tight. "Leaving?" He bit his lip and nodded. "L-like leaving where?"

"Everywhere..."

"Everywhere? What the heck does that mean?"

"It's my first world tour. I leave this weekend."

"...This weekend?" He nodded again.

"Sweetie, I- I can come with you."

"That's just it, Ally." He began, placing his hands on my forearms and looking me in the eyes. "You have a bright future ahead of you. Straight A's, every honors class there is, and you're almost finished with your senior year of high school. I'm not letting you throw all that away for me."

"I'll give it all up in a heartbeat, Austin!"

"I know you will. But I'm not letting you. As much as I'd love it, I just can't do that to you. I can't ruin your future."

It was silent for a moment and I replaced my head on his shoulder.

"What about Dez and Trish?"

"Dez is coming with me. Trish is staying." I expected Dez would go. He dropped out of high school months ago. It was comforting to hear that I'd have Trish.

"And how long will you be gone."

"They say eight months if everything goes as planned." He answered, his voice breaking.

"I-it'll be ok." I try my best to comfort him. "We can adjust. Remember what I told you and the guys when I pulled up in that ridiculous white limo?"

"What?"

"We can't always do things for your career together. That's just something we'll be getting used to."

"I guess you're right. You always know just what to say. Quoting yourself. Genius." Well, at least I could get him to crack a joke.

"I do, do I? That's something I never thought I'd hear." Finally, he smiles at me. I return the smile and lead him to the door. I'll close up early. He opens the door to the sound of rustling fake leaves and a loud thud. Trish arises from the mess on the ground, clad in her latest crazy work suit.

"Hey guys! I wasn't listening!" She announces before checking her watch. "Oh, look at that, I'm late! Bye!" Oh, Trish. My company for the next eight months.

**Well, there's Austin's big secret FOR THE SECOND TIME. Yeesh.**


	4. Worldwide

**Here's chapter four!:D I'm so glad you guys like it:) and OMG sorry for my lack of updates. i feel kind of bad but i don't have any internet cause i moved. i'm at my grandma's now and she has internet so i'm posting the chapters I have prewritten... then I have some news...**

Tomorrow. Austin is leaving tomorrow. We have today, then he leaves tomorrow at 11:00. We're trying to enjoy our last days together- all four of us, but we're too shocked and sad about Austin leaving. Sometimes we just sit around in the quiet and stare at each other. Every night I have a different nightmare, each pertaining to Austin leaving. Last night I dreamt his plane crashed and he didn't make it. The night before I dreamt he left me for some skanky Hollywood hoe. The night before that I dreamed he went on his tour, had the time of his life, and when he finally returned I ran into his arms. He pulled me away with the most astonished look on his face. "Who are you?" He muttered. I think that one was the worst.

I was laying in my bed, staring at the ceiling and dreading each passing minute. It was nearly 1 o'clock a.m. and I'd just gotten off the phone with Austin. I didn't want to go to sleep and awake tomorrow to the day Austin leaves. Eventually I decide that I don't want to sleep tomorrow away, and drifted off.

…

I woke up at 7:00 they next morning. Last night was some of the worst sleep I'd ever gotten. Every couple of hours I'd wake up from a bad dream, drenched in sweat, and toss and turn until I managed to fall asleep. I was leaving in four hours. Four. Hours. That was all the time I had left. I picked up the phone and called Ally.

"Hullo?" She answered, sounding groggy and half-asleep.

"Did I wake you?"

"Oh, yes, thank God. I was worried I'd sleep too late." She woke up a little more.

"Late? It's seven."

"I know. I want to see you."

"Me too. Meet me at the mall pond in half an hour."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." I hung up the phone and sprang out of bed, hoping to get to the mall pond as soon as humanly possible. I got down there in fifteen minutes, skipping breakfast and wearing two different shoes. In my haste, I'd slipped on mix-matched sneakers without even tying them. I nearly killed myself tripping over the shoelaces. When I arrived I saw that Ally had beaten me to it.

"Gosh, Ally, how long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of minutes. But, ya know, every minutes counts." She said, smiling. I took her hand as I sat beside her.

"You know, this is where I first realized how I felt about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. That's why I met you here. I'm so glad they never tore it down." Her hair tickled my jaw as the laid her head on my shoulder. I love the way it fits there, like it was made for it. Like we were designed together.

"Me too. I- can't believe- you're leaving..." she stammered. Come on, Ally, don't start crying. Then I'll start crying, and I did enough of that yesterday. Besides, I am a man. Too late; here come the waterworks. I felt a cool tear run down my face, hoping she didn't look at me.

…

I know he's trying to look away so I can't see. I know he's crying, I felt it. But that's ok, I'm crying, too.

"Austin, it's OK." I try my best to console him.

"I know. Believe me, Ally, there's nothing I'd love more than to take you with me and see the world with you. But I won't jeopardize your future. You understand right?"

"Yes." I answer in a broken whisper.

"Really? You're not mad or anything?"

"No, Austin, I'm not mad. I am upset that you're leaving, but we'll adjust. Don't beat yourself up, babe, it's not your fault. Thanks for thinking about my future and everything."

"Yeah, you're welcome." He answers, pulling me tighter. For a while we just sat there together, not saying anything. Afterwards we went to grab a burger or something and then we planned to meet Trish and Dez at the airport. I hoped they didn't kill each other on the drive there. The radio wasn't helping.

Please don't go away, I don't want you to go, can't you stay right here by my side-

Click.

I miss you, I miss your smile, and I still shed a tear every once in a while-

Click.

I keep dreaming you'll be here and you'll never go, stop breathing if I don't see you anymore-

Click.

Please don't go, if I wake up tomorrow will you still be here-

I finally just turned the radio off until we got to the airport. We arrived to see Trish and Dez talking- no, not fighting- talking. Austin and Dez went up to the desk to confirm the flight or whatever you do up there. We still had ten minutes before the plane left. We sat and talked until they called the number for Austin and Dez. We stood up and I gave Dez the biggest hug I'd ever given him. Heck, I even kissed him on the cheek. Well, he was like the big brother I'd never had, and I wouldn't be seeing him for many moons. Next I turned to Austin and gave him the best goodbye kiss I could muster. Tears fell from everyone's eyes as a hugged him, and even Trish and Dez exchanged a friendly hug. Trish and Austin did the same and he and Dez made off. He turned once more to look at me. I blew him a kiss and smiled and waved. He returned my smile and boarded the plane, and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw his shoes. Trish and I headed to Trish's car. As soon as I sat down, I received a text from Austin, telling me to tune into my favorite radio station. I did and I heard the DJ announce, "This next one goes out to Ally from Austin, this is Worldwide!" Happy tears joined the others as the music began.

Wait a minute,

Before you tell me anything,

How was your day?

'Cause I been missing

You by my side, yeah

Did I awake you out of your dream?

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

You calm me down

There's something about the sound of your voice

I, I, I, I never, never,

Never as far away as it may seem, no

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl, I'll be thinking about you

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry, no

'Cause you have my heart

It ain't easy

to keep on moving city to city

Just get up and go

The show must go on

So I need you to be strong

I, I, I, I never, never, never

As far away as it may seem no Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone

(Hello(

Tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, world

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, world

Girl, I'll be thinking about you Whoa, wherever the wind blows me

You're still the one and only girl on my mind

No, there ain't no one better (Worldwide)

So always remember (Worldwide) Always remember, girl, you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo

It's just one thing that I gotta do

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(Hello)

Tuck you in every night on the phone, woah

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, world

Girl, I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, world

Girl, I'll be thinking about you Worldwide

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls

That know my name

But don't you worry

'Cause you have my heart.

And in that instant, I felt ten times better.

**Hooray:D I so love that song.**

**Big Time Rush FTW! So, kthxbai.**


	5. Going the Distance

**This is chapter five. Don't have an author's note:)**

I sat in my first class seat with my best friend, listening to him blabber away to his heart's content. Well, half-listening. I stared out the window at the fluffy white masses passing by, and each one somehow looked like her. I wonder what she's doing right this minute.

"Austin? Hey! Austin! Blbrlbrlbtlgfrnblg! AUSTIN." I jumped at that last exclamation.

"Oh- gah- Dez! What is it?"

"You've been staring off into space for like 3.67 minutes!"

"Oh, uh, sorry. My mind is broken or something."

"Hey, so is mine! Well, that's what my dad told me. I tried to Google symptoms but nothing came up so I asked a doctor and he couldn't seem to understand what I was describing. I've never told anyone this before, but I fear I am the sole victim of a rare disease that scientists have failed to diagnose. I'm scared if I tell someone, they'll perform a series of painful and dangerous tests and probe me or something. But at the same time, it would be the right thing to do to contribute this information to science. Oh, what if I got famous? I could win the Nobel Peace Prize and donate my body to the greater good!"

"Dez, as interested as I am in this conversation, I didn't sleep well last night, so I'm going to hit the hay." I explain, reclining my seat into a horizontal position.

"OK. Me too." He replied cheerfully and passed out. That was weird. I lay staring up at the top of the plane, my eyes drooping as I played the words to that song over in my head and drifted off.

Woah, wherever the wind blows me

You're still the one and only girl on my mind

No, there ain't no one better (Worldwide)

So always remember (Worldwide) Always remember, girl, you're mine...

…

This marks the first hour of Austin's departure. Maybe this won't be so bad after I adjust. I keep trying to tell myself that, but I'm having a hard time believing myself.

"You OK, hun?" Trish asks sympatheticly, laying a warm hand on mine.

"Yeah." I reply in a raspy whisper, gazing out the window of the store at the passing bystanders.

"Aw, it'll be okay. Just hold out until Austin's plane lands in California. It's just a few more hours and he'll call you."

"I know. It's just not the same. I always expected to be right there beside him every step of the way. It doesn't feel right not being with him. And California is one of those places where the girls are aloud to dress however they want anywhere. At least the part he's headed to."

"Ally Dawson, you are not worrying about that. Austin has barely noticed ME since you fell in looooouuuvveee."

I had to chuckle at the way she said that last word. "I know. I'm just being my usual nervous self. Even though I'm usually not the jealous type. I guess a lot is changing. We'll just have to cope somehow."

"Now, there's the Ally I know in love!"

"Thanks, Trish. I'm so glad I have you here for these next eight months." I hug my best friend and we decide to hang out together for a few hours. We shop and walk around doing whatever we feel like, and it helps lift my spirits quite effectively. Don't get me wrong, I'm still totally bummed about this whole thing. Austin says he'd known about it for months but didn't inform me because he "couldn't tell me". I wish he hadn't told me so suddenly, but I'm not going to hold a petty grudge against my recently long-distance boyfriend. Being with Trish helped the time fly by faster, and before I knew it my cell rang. I scrambled for my phone, eventually dropping my bags everywhere and nearly toppling over with them.

…

"Hello?" I jump at the sound through the phone. It was loud and it startled me.

"Ally?"

"Austin! Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport! Everything OK?"

"It is now. I've been waiting to hear your voice all day."

"Me too... I mean with you. Your voice. You know what I mean." We both laugh. "This is going to be the worst eight months of my life."

"No, it won't, Austin. Your first world tour should be a great experience."

"Nothing could be a good experience without you."

"Stop saying that. We will get used to this and we'll see each other again. Just try to keep your head up and these eight months will fly by and we'll see each other again before we know it."

"I'll try. Just don't miss me too much." Her laugh flows through the speaker like sweet, melodious music.

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too. Hey, I gotta go. I'll call you when I get to...a stopping point."

"Okay. Bye."

I hang up the phone and run up to my friend, who's obviously hopelessly confused.

"Dez, that's not our luggage."

"What? Yes it is."

"It's pink and ridden with sequins."

"Hey!" A small voice yells. My glance shifts to a little girl, probably around seven, approaching us, her lips pursed into an angry scowl. She digs her small foot into my friends bony leg and struts away with her bedazzled suitcase.

"Ouch!" He cried, hopping on one leg, holding the other in his hands. I shake my head at my partner for this whole eight-month tour. I glance around the room until I see a man holding a sign with the word "MOON" written on it in black marker.

"Um, that's us." I say, running up to the man. He leads us to a vehicle and we get inside. We're on the way to our hotel room until my first show in California tomorrow. I can't decide if I'm excited or anxious.

…

Trish and I go back to my house for a sleepover. That's one good thing about Trish being the same size as my little sister who doesn't mind if someone borrows her bounty of clothes. She often doesn't even notice because she doesn't recognize the hand-me-downs. Man, she has a lit of clothes. But back to the matter at hand.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Trish. I don't know what I'd do without you. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." We head over to my little movie cabinet and select a movie. Going the Distance probably wasn't the best choice.

**There's my chapter five. If you don't know what Going the Distance is just check IMBD:) Also prepare for some news in the next chapter.**


	6. ConcertBig News

**I'm enjoying writing this and have a few specific ideas, but I don't want to put them so close to the beginning of the story. I also don't want to keep writing filler chapters back to back. Tsk tsk. :P oh well. It'll work out. Btw, Trish's last name is mentioned but I don't really know if it's the whole thing she said or just the last. Like, is it just Rosa or- nevermind, I'll just stick with Rodriguez. Here's chapter 6.**

I rushed around the studio like a spooked chicken, hearing my name from all directions. Nearly running face-first into a giant fan, I finally make my way into the room I needed to get to. A tall, thin woman with jet black hair, probably in her late 30s, motioned me to a spinny chair in front of a very well-lit mirror.

"Hey, white rabbit. Have a seat."

"Sorry I'm late, Cat. Rough morning." I sit down and Cat starts messing with my hair without another word. Why do they make such a big deal of this? It's not like anyone can see. Or cares. Or it's gonna stay in place with all the moving around I do. Finally she was done, and I couldn't even see any change. Then she took a black case out of the vanity table and goes at my face with a black pencil.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What is THAT?" I ask, as if I didn't know why those next dreaded words would be.

"Eyeliner. Sit still." I sigh heavily and relax, not wanting to mess the schedule up anymore than I had.

"Why do I have to do this to my face? We could get right back on schedule if we skipped hair and make-up."

"There's a lotta lights on stage, hun. They wanna see your face. Sit still! I'm gonna poke an eye out!"

"I'm sorry! My eyes are closing themselves!"

"You're gonna get me fired, kid. Hold still." Eventually, Cat finishes the job. I wave goodbye to my gum-smacking hairdresser and scurry off to the side of the stage. The opening act leaves the stage as the host runs up and takes the mic.

"Alright, Cayucos, who's ready to rock?" A ferocious noise erupts from the crowd that really gets my adrenaline pumping. I'm bouncing on my feet now as I wait for what seems like forever.

"Yeah! Now, here's the young man you came here for, Austin Mooooooonnn!" The crowd cries out once more as I run out onstage, taking the mic from the host. He slaps me on the shoulder and exits the stage.

"It's great to be here in Cayucos, California to kick of my first world tour! I'm super pumped to be here, so how many of you want me to shut up and sing?" The audience explodes into sound again and I laugh, some of my happiness escaping into the atmosphere and building right back up again. It doesn't get much better than this. "Well, alright, here it goes! You guys care if I start off with a new song?" I'm assuming the noise to be a positive response and the music starts playing. I'm consumed with the rhythm as the baseline thumps away at the stage. I dance across the stage without even thinking, subconsciously moving my body with the music. It's almost a natural reflex when it's time for the lyrics.

I was sittin' at home watchin TV all alone

I'm so tired of reruns

I've memorized this show

So I pick up the phone,

call everyone I know

Said there's gonna be a party,

hit the music here we go, Yeah You gotta live to party, bust your move

Everybodys in the groove

Tell the DJ to play my song

Are you ready to rock and roll?

We were out on the floor,

yeah we danced the night away

Then she looked at her watch

and said that it was late

Then she pulled me aside and

said she couldn't stay

(I really got to go)

But I begged her for one more song,

let the music play Yeah

You gotta live to party, bust your move

Everybody's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play my song

Are you ready to rock and roll?

I drove her home and then she whispered in my ear

The party doesn't have to end

we can dance here

Live to party, bust your move Everybody's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play our song

Are you ready to rock and roll? You gotta live to party, bust your move

Everybody's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play our song

Are you ready to rock and roll? You gotta live to party,

bust your move

Everybody's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play our song

Are you ready to rock and roll? You gotta live to party,

bust your move

Everybody's in the groove

Tell the DJ to play our song

Are you ready to rock and roll? Live! To! Party!

I yelled the last line into the microphone, pumping my fist into the air triumphantly. There is no better feeling than entertaining people. Especially when it's something you love. I sing and dance underneath the lights for hours that felt like minutes.

"Ok! Thank you guys so much for coming, I love you all so much. Unfortunately, there's only time for one more song, and I'd like to dedicate it to someone very special without whom I would not be standing here right now today. Now, I wanna thank Trish Rodriguez, my manager, for booking this tour. You've come a long way these past couple years. I also wanna thank my best buddy, Dez, for being my director and coming with me on this tour. Man, you've always been right there when I needed pants." I wait for the confused laughter to die down before I continue. "Don't ask. Anyway, last night, something just hit me. For some of you older fans, you may remember a vlog from a couple of years back about my lack of talent in the writing field. Well, one day, I had the genius idea of walking into the little music store at the back of the mall to jack some drums, and was graced to make the acquaintance of Ally Dawson. She's written each and every one of my songs, and believed in me every step of the way. As my partner, best friend, and girlfriend, she's been there for me as long as I've known her. Like I said, she's written every single one of my songs except this one, one that I wrote and that she inspired. I hope the director doesn't kill me for changing the layout, but Ally, this one's for you."

So no one told you life was gonna be this way

Your job's a joke, you're broke,

your love life'

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week

Your month or even your year but I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too) You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight

You've burned your breakfast

so far things are going great Your mother warned you there'd be days like these

But she didn't tell you when the world

Has brought you down to your knees that

I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too) No one could ever know me,

no one could ever see me

Since you're the only one who

knows what it's like to be me Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with

Someone I'll always laugh with Even at my worst, I'm best with you, yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear

When it hasn't been your day, your week

Your month, or even your year I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too) I'll be there for you

(When the rain starts to pour)

I'll be there for you

(Like I've been there before)

I'll be there for you

('Cause you're there for me too)

The music faded and the crowd clapped and cheered louder than they had the entire night. I exit the stage, ready to face to wrath of the stage manager with a huge smile on my face. I only wish Ally could see me now.

**I love love love this chapter! It's extra long! Probably because of the two songs but still! Songs were Live to Party by the Jonas Brothers and I'll Be There for You by the Rembrandts. Aka the F.r.i.e.n.d.s. theme song:) lol. You have no idea how hard it was for me to find a good song. I often Google songs yo match my scenario. I found a song with PERFECT lyrics, but when I listened to it it was some woman in the 80s and it was all slow. Screw that. So that's my best bet. Well, ok, cya! **

**OKAY, so here's that big news I been tellin' ya bout...**

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be writing anymore. I know I just came back from outer space or something (I JUST WALKED IN TO FIND YOU HERE WITH THAT SAD LOOK UPON YO FACEE) ok i'm sorry that was uncalled for. But anyway, I just don't really like the show anymore. Plus i've no internet. And those ideas I talked about in that author's note I wrote a long time ago? I CAN'T USE THEM NOW. AHH. But anyway feel free to finish my story if you'd like. You could just start where I left off and tell people to read this before they read yours:) and i may occasionally check my account for direct messages or story updates so I won't be entirely gone. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. It's been fun while it lasted, and maybe some day I'll return. Until then, I bid you a due.**

***cue sorrowful farewell music***

**Oh, and one last thing, if you share my newfound obsession with a certain British/Irish band known as One Direction, maybe you would like to check out my Tumblr?:) **

**it's "vashappeninbuttahsock" (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**except in normal website form, ya know?**

**I'm not entirely tumblr savvy yet and I have to use my cell phone but when I get internet i'll be a better blogger. lol. But if you have a tumblr and maybe want to follow me or message me or something, well, ya know, that'd be cool. And you don't even have to have an account if you just want to see the blog :D ok enough promoting my (cough*lame*cough)**** blog. xoxo baiis!**


End file.
